A 'Little' Problem
by scottishunicorn
Summary: Cole gets de-aged and ran away from the ninja leaving Zane to find him. Join the ninja as they try to find a reversal and look after the six year old earth ninja. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. The darkening sky covered the light blue shade of heaven as the young child sniffled, pulling his black hoodie tighter around him. Tears fell from the brown eyes belonging to the young boy, black bushy hair fell flat against his face from the rain. He didn't know where he was just that he was alone.

Zane walked through the city of Ninjago, scanners on high alert as he searched for the young ninja. Cole got hit by some weird machine the other day, seeming to regress his age to only six years old, along with his emotions. His mind was still held the same memories but too him he couldn't remember being an young adult, just a lost kid.

Zane didn't get on too well with kids, he knew that from experience but he had to find Cole, it was dangerous for a child at this time in the busy streets. A sudden cry from a near by ally way gained his attention as he ran towards the source stopping to see what was happening.

Cole sat on the ground crying, a large man stood over him. "Stupid kid, who would have left someone your age with all this cash anyway, this will last me for days, months even." The child looked towards the stranger, fear showing in those large big brown eyes. "I need that money, to get home, to see my Dad." The man just stifled a laugh.

"Good story kid, but you see I need these dollars more than you to get my special substance."

Zane heard enough. He couldn't believe why he was hearing was an acceptable way to speak to a six year old. He pulled his hood over his head as he stood at the entrance of the alleyway. "Hey did your mother ever teach you not to pick on younger children and not to steal." The man turned around, an evil grin plastered on his face. "And did yours teach you not to get involved in business that doesn't need you." The man sneered dropping the bag of money to the ground.

Zane snarled, his teeth baring. This man was making the biggest mistake of his life. Without any warning the man charged towards the nin-driod, fists clenched and aiming towards the ninjas face. Zane dodged with ease, his reflexes taking over as he pinned the man to the ground, grabbing his right arm and twisting it behind his back painfully. The man screamed out in pain, a crack echoed through out the small space as Cole shivered, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. The blonde sneered at the man.

"Next time pick on someone your own size." He let the man go as the enemy ran off.

Zane turned back to Cole, the little child backing into a corner with tears streaming down his dark freckled cheeks. Zane pulled his hood down walking towards Cole silently and carefully not wanting to scare him. "Cole?" He called out, but the little ninja didn't respond. "Cole, it is me Zane. I am here to take you home."

"No!" The six year old whined, "I don't wanna go back. Jay picks on me, I can't play with you guys and no one lets me have any cake."

Zane's gaze softened a bit, he knew it was hard to fit in and with Cole in his situation it was kind of the same. Cole yawned, picking up the bag of money and putting it back in his pocket. "I'm sorry I steals the money, I wanna see my Daddy." Zane sighed softly, picking up the small child in his arms as the earth ninja snuggled close, Zane activating his heater as the rain poured down.

"Let's just go home."

…..

A/N: I will probably continue this, it's not really going to have any ships as I don't know what ships to have because I don't want any arguments. If I do continue this the only OC will be a dog that's just a normal black and white husky named Lucky. I would love feedback and ideas for further chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The way back to the bounty was slow, Zane taking his time as the young child gripped to the soft fluffy hoodie the ice ninja wore. Tears still stayed at the corner of the big brown eyes as they locked with the icy blue ones above.

"It was bad that you ran away Cole, even if you still wanted to see your Father it may have been hard for him to take in your new… appearance." Zane stated, choosing his words wisely. Cole nodded slowly, sniffling as he wipes his tears away on his sleeve. He didn't say anything but Zane knew he was sorry for what happened. Luckily Zane got their before anything bad happened.

The child looked up to Zane, asking to be put down as the oldest of the two agreed, placing him to the ground gently, their fingers interlocking as they held hands whilst walking through the busy streets of Ninjago. The rain still poured down, though it softened a bit, drizzle as it was known. It was dark but the lights of the city guided there way as they stopped near a bus stop. Zane helped Cole onto the seat as they waited, not noticing the old women walking towards the two. She smiled softly at the two.

"A young Father. It's always nice to see the man doing his part of a relationship." Zane blinked as Cole stifled a giggle. The women smiled, pulling out her bag and taking out a small red candy, Cole's eyes instantly lighting up.

"He is my Brother, his Father left him with us a while ago." Zane lied, trying to not raise suspicion. He didn't want to let everyone know about the ninja's problem, he didn't want anyone trying to get the jump on him. The women handed the child the sweet.

"Thank you!" The child beamed, baring a toothy grin causing the women to laugh.

"Well your brother is as bright as you are young man." Zane nodded as she walked off.

Zane noticed his falcon flying not too far, knowing he had to follow it. He turned to Cole, whom already spotted the falcon, and picked him up. "Hold on young one, we must follow our friend." Cole nodded in agreement as he grabbed on the Zane tightly, not wanting to fall off, sweet in his mouth as he mumbled something Zane didn't understand. Zane began to run, the falcon flying towards the forest not too far from the main city. The wind blew through Cole's hair, he never knew Zane could run that fast, he was amazing and this was fun!

Zane stared down at the laughing child, smiling slightly before focusing back onto the falcon's path. He recognised the path very well, knowing which way to go as the falcon flew above them. The monastery came into sight as Zane chuckled slightly. He knew that the previous Lord would start a school here, away from all the noise and lights of the main city. The falcon stopped as the white ninja slowed down slightly setting the young ninja down as he ran towards the entrance, Zane following behind.

Kai stood at the entrance of Sensei Garmdon's monastery, leaning against the wooden pole and watching in the distance. Nya programmed Zane's falcon to find them a while ago, he thought Zane would be back by now, he never took this long. Unless…

The sound of the falcon above snapped the fire ninja from his thoughts. He smiled as the child ran towards him, arms wide open as Kai grabbed him, swinging him around as the child erupted with laughter, Zane smiling as he approached the two.

"Kai, Kai!" Chanted the young ninja as he hugged him close.

He let him down carefully as Kai smiled towards the ice ninja. Zane smiled back kindly, them both nodding an agreement as they followed the earth ninja inside. The rest of the ninja, including Nya, Wu, Misako and Garmadon, sat around the table in the middle, their faces full of worry. Cole noticed this as he entered the room, the quick mood change of the different characters worried him more. He really did hurt them didn't he?

Jay ran towards Cole, hugging him close. Jay held him close, his breathing hitched. "What were you thinking?" He asked, pulling Cole away from him as the young one looked down, playing with his hands. Wu walked over, relief on his face. He put his hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Young one it has been a long day, I suggest that you must rest and we shall talk about today's event tomorrow." Sensei stated, even though it sounded like an order rather than a request. Cole knew the voice well, sometimes his Father would use it, sometimes his Mother…

Cole yawned as he nodded towards his teacher, turning to Zane as the robot blinked in confusion. The younger raised his hands towards the blonde, making tiny grabbing motions towards him. "Zane, pick me up already." The child moaned as Zane quickly obeyed, carefully hoisting the child into his arms as Cole rested his head upon the shoulder of the master of ice. The other Ninja waved towards the two, all of them towards Cole even though they knew that Zane wouldn't come back until morning.

They walked into the shared room of the ninja, Cole rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist as Zane put him on the bed gently. The nin-driod turned away, ready to leave but stopped in his tracks at the sound of a small whine came from behind him. He turned around, looking towards the child who sat up in the bed, tears threatening to fall.

"Cole, what is the matter?" The white ninja questioned as the child looked down in embarrassment.

"Can… Can you stay with me, I'm scared to sleep on my own." His voice was quiet, but Zane understood as he approached the child, taking his hoodie off as he laid down next to the tiny six year old. Cole followed, pushing himself towards the wall so his brother could fit on the small single bed. Zane closed his eyes, feeling the child hug him close as best as he could. The ninja smiled lazily at the sound of snores emitting from the child as he too fell into the hands of sleep.

 **A/N: Second chapter complete, sorry it took a while, I've got school and that's the only place I can write since my chapters are on word and I don't own a laptop. Again, I will take ideas for chapters because I can't do this on my own. Let's take a vote what Ninja should be fooled by Cole's cuteness next, let me know guys. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
